


You Put the Pep in Pepper

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [54]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Herding Cats, Humor, Pre-Relationship, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper Potts had already decided that despite Stark's reputation for being unable to keep a personal assistant for longer than a month (due to being an absolutely unreasonable, impossible boss to babysit, regardless of his overly generous tendencies), she would be the exception and stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Put the Pep in Pepper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classics_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=classics_lover).



> Written for classics_lover's prompt on the Comment Fic LJ comm: [Any fandom, any redhead + any, "I'm not ginger, it's called strawberry blond(e)."](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/514113.html?thread=74937409#t74937409)

"So are you a natural redhead?" were some of the first words out of Tony Stark's mouth, followed by a smirk. "I absolutely love the ginger look."  
  
Pepper Potts had already decided that despite Stark's reputation for being unable to keep a personal assistant for longer than a month (due to being an absolutely unreasonable, impossible boss to babysit, regardless of his overly generous tendencies), she would be the exception and stay. This generally involved biting her tongue on dozens of viable responses to put him in his place and taking none of his excuses and distractions from her doing her job of making him do his.  
  
"So I'll go ahead and confirm your ten o'clock and have your suit ready in twenty minutes."  
  
He rambled on without pausing from applying a wrench to machine parts. "I don't think I'm going to go. They can deal with you for the day. They'd much prefer it anyway."  
  
"Twenty minutes," Pepper repeated, making him look up, eyebrows raised. "And I'm not ginger. It's called strawberry blonde." She smiled at him, shut the door behind her, and went to track down his suit.


End file.
